The Dream
by Aeris-the-Dark
Summary: I am well aware that the chapters are short. Oh friggin well. Moving on, this web of events can only entangle itself further. What will Serge do, now that the truth is unfolding right before him?
1. Closing His Eyes

All the characters in this little tale are official property of Squaresoft/Square-Enix (or whatever they want to be called) and are not mine though I love them anyway!  
  
_**"Serge..."**  
  
"...Kid?"  
  
**"Mon ami..."**  
  
"...Harle?"  
  
**"I know you can hear me, mate."**  
  
"...I can, but where are you?"  
  
**"You 'aven't killed me yet, mon ami."**  
  
"...Then what happened to you?"  
  
**"Where are you? It's so dark, and I'm lost without you..."**  
  
"I'm right here, Kid! Just follow my voice..."  
  
**"I will find you yet, monsieur Serge. You can run, but you cannot 'ide..."**  
  
"What do you want? I'm not running from anything, especially not you..."_

_**"The answer is..."**_  
  
The light broke through the newly opened window, cutting off Serge's mental transmissions. He woke up soon after amidst much confusion. "What was that all about," he wondered as he loped downstairs to wolf down a massive helping of his mother's famed Komodo Crème Delights. With each bite he took, the girls' words echoed in his head. He wanted to believe it was them he heard, especially Kid, but both were long since gone. It had already been a year since the passing of FATE and the joining of the two worlds. Soon after he forgot about it all and went about his routine life in Arni.

_**"So mate, you've forgotten about me then?"**  
  
"No, of course not. If I knew where you were..."  
  
**"Ze time iz soon to come. Finally we can be together again!"**  
  
"But when? When will it happen? I must know!"  
  
**"Soon, Serge. Soon you will see us again, and we shall fix what was once broken..."**_  
  
This was routine for the boy, now peaking his maturity and engaged to Leena. Every night for the past five years, he had heard the two of them converse with him in his dreams. Every night each one waned over the time not spent with him, and every night both of them left him a cryptic message. No one in Arni could decipher the meaning behind the voices. After a long talk with his bride-to-be, he decided to visit Razzly, who was traveling all around El Nido and currently in Marbule.  
  
Inside the cave where the Black Dragon formerly resided, a young fairy hovered in the moist air, humming a song to herself as she went. She wore a pointed green cap and flowing green robes. Her green hair wrapped like vines about her arms, with pink blossoms sprouting in the place of split ends. The pink pom-poms on her curled green shoes scattered a fragrant flowery scent in the air. The fan of flowers she held concealed her face, yet it did nothing to mask the rosy smile within. She stopped abruptly as she saw the boy she had known from an adventure past fully grown. In fact, everyone had turned to look at him as he traveled. His clothes looked the same as before, but with a more muscular figure filling out the fibers. His bandana could not hide the shoulder-length deep blue locks that framed his face. The smirk upon it was playful and warm at the same time. His quiet eyes darted about until he found the one he was looking for.  
  
"Hey, Raz. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Oh hello Sergey! I'm fairy sorry I haven't come to visit yet..." Razzly floated over to Serge and gave him as big a hug as she could give with her tiny body.  
  
"It's all good. I've heard all this traveling stuff has got you worn out anyway."  
  
"Well, yes it has. Ever since the whole incident on the Blue Dragon Isle (thanks again for that), I realized that Rosetta and all the others need to see the world for what it is, so I decided to transmit images of El Nido through a mindlink network and I'm afraid it's made me fairy tired and..."  
  
"I told you, its fine. Say, have you heard from Kid lately?"  
  
"Awww. Sergey is fairy lovesick. You were meant to be together, I know it. I just wish I had someone to feel that way for..."  
  
"Razzly, I don't have time for this. I'm serious. Besides, I'm engaged to Leena now."  
  
"Leena? You mean the one who grew up with you that's fairy pretty and got jealous about you and Kid?"  
  
"I...guess you could say that..."  
  
"Oh." Her face turned from a wide smile to a slight smirk. "Hehe, I see. Now if you want to know if I've spoken to Kid recently... No, not a word. If I knew, I would fly over to see you right away and tell you what I heard."  
  
"What about Harle? I know she disappeared in the fusion of the Dragon Gods, but something tells me she's still alive. Anything?"  
  
"No again. I'm so fairy sorry Sergey. I wish I could be of more help..."  
  
"Don't bother yourself. But when you find something, come and let me know, alright?"  
  
"Alright Sergey. Good luck! Goodbye! I'll miss you! Let me know when the wedding is!"  
  
That night aboard the Invincible, Serge slept under the stars, pondering the fate of his desires. Leena was already furious at Serge's leaving Arni to search for Kid and that it obviously wasn't herself he was dreaming about. The twin stars led him into his slumber, Razzly's words echoing every minute.


	2. Tossing And Turning

_**"Do you remember that night, Serge?"**  
  
"Which one?"  
  
**"Oh, you should know very well. It waz ze night we first met."**  
  
"The... the orphanage fire?"  
  
**"Yeah, that was the one. You held my body so close..."**  
  
"I still will! If only I knew where you were..."  
  
**"Ah, but 'ow can you, mon ami? You are engaged now, non?"  
**  
"That doesn't matter right now! All I want is to see Kid!"  
  
**"Just you wait, Serge. It's only a matter of time..."**_  
  
Serge awoke the next morning to find Janice standing over him, with Marcy in tow. The former Deva had grown quite a bit taller, though her hair still remained in its curled ribbon-entwined buns. Her attire seemed to be dropping off toward the side of her new sister-in-law Miki, but it left enough dignity for the growing girl. Janice hadn't changed at all, still the same old rabbit girl she once was. "Hi, Serge. You're looking awfully handsome lately," Marcy squealed to assure his awakening.  
  
"Um, hey there girls. What brings you around here?"  
  
Janice was never the type to play the games of others, being a trickster herself. "Aside from the fact that we live on this ship, you never bothered to say even a short hello! What's up with that?"  
  
"You see, I had to talk to Fargo and get going. This is really important, you know."  
  
"Does it have to do with Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid," the girls asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, alright? Now no more! I don't want to talk right now about it! Anyway, how're Nikki and Miki?"  
  
Being the rocker's sister, Marcy knew all the details. "Well, my brother is cleaning up his image (which I think is a very good thing) and Miki has toned herself down a bit. I like her style, so I decided to follow in her footsteps (but be a Deva on the side). As for Yu and Mi, they went off on their own career. Of course, we're their sponsors."  
  
"That's nice. Tell them I said good luck. Oh, Janice, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything for the good-looking desperate guy who I want to marry even though he's after another girl much worse than me."  
  
"Just tell Fargo I need to make a stop in Guldove. Steena might know how to take care of this."  
  
"Ugh, fine. I always have to go talk to that reeking sweaty old man..." Janice left with a scowl on her face, but Marcy stayed by the boy's side. "Hey, Serge? Can you tell me what's going on? I won't tell Janice or Nikki, on my honor as a Deva."  
  
"Nice of you to offer Marcy, but I don't think even a Deva like you knows how to make sense out of strange dreams or stop them for that matter. That's why I have to see Steena."  
  
"Well, okay, but remember I am here to talk to you. We are here to help you Serge. Don't forget that."  
  
Fargo's bellowing voice closed the chat with a "Guldove, full speed ahead! Aye, we'll be there by tomorrow night, mateys!" Marcy patted Serge's head and trailed off to her bedroom. He said nothing to anyone else onboard for the rest of the day. That night, over the music of the featured performers Yu and Mi, Serge could think of nothing but his confusion. He finally got to sleep with the usual muddled conversation.  
  
_**"Serge, you idiot!"  
**  
"What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
**"Tsk, tsk, mon ami. You should know when to keep your mouth shut."**  
  
"But what did I say? Tell me!"  
  
**"You know what you did, mate. Don't be draggin' those down who don't deserve it! Already they know too much!"  
**  
"You mean Razzly, Janice, and Marcy? What can they possibly do by only knowing a little bit?"  
  
**"If zey know, zen zey will want to help, non? Such a thing cannot happen! It waz meant for you, monsieur Serge, and you alone."**  
  
"Why? Why can't I tell anyone? Isn't that what made us partners in the first place? Aid from each other?"  
  
**"You just don't get it, do you? They will get hurt. I know you better than I know the back of me own hand, and I am sure you can't bear to see anyone needlessly harmed."**  
  
"But I won't let that happen! I'll protect them, just as I protected you!"  
  
**"Zen zey will most definitely get hurt. If you did such a good job at protecting Kid, zen why are you not together now?"  
**  
"B...Because...things happened! That's all! Fate got in the way! You can't sway my mind. I'm going to see Steena! I just can't do it all by myself!"  
  
**"Do what you want. But know that you are looking for the answers in all the wrong places, Chrono Trigger. And we thought you had overcome FATE..."**_


	3. A Bump In The Night

For the entirety of the next day, Serge said nothing to his traveling companions. His only response to the wondering worriers was a grunt and a head turned away. He wondered if Kid and Harle were right, if it really was a bad idea to get others involved in his mission. What did FATE have to do with any of it? FATE was destroyed years ago at his own hands. It was impossible for such a force to revive in such a short amount of time, he thought. And above all, what would Leena say about all this "reckless endangerment that will no doubt put a damper on our plans?" Nevertheless, he continued on the voyage to Guldove. When he arrived, he was met with terrible news. Janice and Marcy had fallen ill and had to be taken to Doc's hut to be examined.  
  
Doc was pacing the floor of his office at midnight when Serge stormed through the door. He was furious, with a hint of distress and regret in his eyes. His assistant tried to calm the angry lad down, but no such thing would happen. He was too determined to find out what had happened to his friends.  
  
The lanky, blonde, carefree man looked at the raging Serge with an unusual glare of warning. "You know, impatience isn't going to get you anywhere or make the girls any better. You might as well take a load off. We won't know anything until tomorrow. Besides, it's really late and you look plain bushed."  
  
"Well of course I am! I've spent all this time waiting outside on Fargo's orders! I'm bored, I'm tired, and I won't rest until I see my friends, dead or alive! What does it take to get just a bit of courtesy around here! Besides, I want to tell them I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? For what?"  
  
"...Nothing, alright? Will you please just let me see them so I can be off? Alone, preferably?"  
  
"Fine. You've got five minutes, dude. Don't be wasting them."  
  
Serge threw back the curtain to find Marcy on the large bed and Janice on a cot beside her. Their breathing came and went in short little gasps, and there were vials of medicine scattered throughout. Their heads felt hot, and as Serge lifted his hand from each, an eye-shaped pattern appeared momentarily only to disappear seconds later. He slunk to the floor, hands clasping his face, guilt spreading about his soul. As soon as his head hit the carpeted floor, he was met with the ramblings of the two dream specters.  
  
_**"What did I tell you, mate? What did I tell you? Now look what you've done!"  
**  
"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Let them live! I promise I won't go to see Steena!"_

_**"Ah, but it iz too late, monsieur Serge. Ze snowball iz rolling down ze mountain, and it will only gather mass."  
**_

_ "I...I can't stop it... Tell me, is there any possible way they will survive?"  
  
**"Oh, so now you care. Just face it. You can't undo this Serge, nor can any medicine. They might live, and they might not. But now you know to listen to us, eh, mate?"  
**  
"No! I won't! ...How could you do this, Kid? It's not like you to just let innocent souls perish! Has our separation really caused such chaos?"  
  
**"Zat and more. Why do you care If zey live or die, mon ami? Are not all humans destined to meet with FATE and ultimately death?"**  
  
"But FATE is gone! And even if it still existed, I would not let it harm my friends! What business is it of yours, anyway? Your ordeals involve only me!"  
  
**"True, but FATE only wishes to assure that this is a family affair, and as such none other can be involved. Sorry Serge, but now you will just have to deal with the consequences of your actions..."  
**_  
Doc shook Serge to his awakening the next morning. The wind blew at the curtains, sunlight filling the room. He glanced at the two illuminated beds, which were both empty and garnished with bouquets of fresh wildflowers. Janice and Marcy were gone.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry," Doc whispered to Serge as his assistant began to clean the room further.  
  
"So am I. Hey, why didn't you come to wake me up? I thought you said only five minutes."  
  
"Well, you looked so focused in your sleep that I had to let you rest. Besides, Janice and Marcy were gasping your name as you remained. It seems their last wishes were to know you were there..."  
  
"...And to avenge them," Serge muttered as he left the hut behind. Fargo stood upon the dock right outside, staring at the ocean. His usual gruff expression was replaced with one of pure sorrow. His child and dear friend, both daughters in his eyes, had perished. Through it all, he knew not why they were gone. Serge could not bear to bring himself to talk to the grieving father, for he knew that it was all of his accidental doing. He hadn't the time to walk away though, for Fargo had sensed the boy and was now approaching fast.  
  
The pirate's voice came out at a low grumble. "...My daughters. Why? What could they have done that would make the gods want them as well? Even though the lass Janice was not originally mine, I saw her as a gift from Zelbess. She was so loving. And Marcy... she filled my lonely days with nothing but love and happiness... Why, boy? What do the seas have against tired ol' me? Haven't I done enough for them? Oh Zelbess, my love. I've failed ye again..."  
  
"It was time for the girls to go, that's all. Just another one of FATE's misdeeds. Don't blame yourself. Just move on. Besides, you've got another son and a daughter-in-law. Focus on them. When death stares you in the eye, look at the life you still have. Don't worry. They'll get their justice, I give you my word. Just promise to leave Guldove and do not make contact with me after the funeral. I can't have you getting caught up in this more than you already are."  
  
"Whoa, boy! What does that-"  
  
But Serge had already turned and walked back up the dock, leaving Fargo in his lament and befuddling him all the more. He sat on the dock and continued pondering the fates of his beloved children, living and dead.


	4. Wandering Shadows

That night was a restless one for the whole island city, for all minds were intent on sending the young Janice and Marcy off to the afterlife. Serge cursed at the two voices that forever floated in his head, the ones that had practically taken responsibility for the premature deaths. Though they pinned all blame on him, he refused to believe that he could do such a thing by simply speaking to them. If that was so, then why hadn't Razzly and Leena felt any negative effects? Suddenly he realized that it was a day after he had spoken to the then-living girls when they fell ill. It was entirely possible for the fairy and his bride-to-be to have suffered the same fate. He then knew that he had to go find them before the inevitable happened. He rushed to Steena's temple, hoping the elder would still be there in spiritual preparation for the funeral.  
  
As he drew back the curtain, the incense smoke emanating from the central point of the temple nearly suffocated Serge. It smelled of purity, but also of death. His mouth covered, he approached the small altar which he had sat by many times before. Black and white flowers were arranged around it, with two gems in the center. Both were pink. He stared at the stones, drawing himself into them until---  
  
"The black flowers represent mourning, and the white symbolizes the innocence of the souls that were lost. Those jewels you find yourself so enchanted by are for Janice and Marcy. It is quite odd that one such as you is so hypnotized by such a simple offering. Perhaps you feel grief, or maybe even guilt..."  
  
Serge turned around quickly and stared into the glowing eyes of Steena, the village elder. She appeared neither joyful nor upset to see him, for she could sense that something was amiss in his heart. She sat down beside him in lotus position, breathing deeply. "Follow me," she commanded, "and do as I am now."  
  
Never one to argue with the orders of a friend highly respected throughout, he assumed lotus position and slowly inhaled. The smoke from the incense twirled in his mind, seeming to search for the reason of his abnormal behavior. When at last it brought feelings to light, Serge's eyes closed into darkness.  
  
_**"What is this? I thought you said you wouldn't go to see Steena!"  
**  
"I guess I lied, just like you did..."  
  
**"No, no. We didn't lie to you, mon ami. All we said waz zey might live, and zey might not. You are breaking your end of ze deal..."**  
  
"I never made any deals with you. Besides, all pacts have hidden terms. Guess I never told you mine..."  
  
**"Why are you giving us all this lip, Serge? All we want is for you to be happy with us!"**  
  
"If your vision of happiness is slaughtering those I am close to just so we can be together, then forget it! Don't you see? It's only making me miserable!"  
  
**"All for ze better, mon ami. You must experience death. Zen you will know what we 'ave been through. Death iz never pleazant. If you will not die, zen you will just 'ave to see others do it for you."  
**  
"Then why don't you get rid of me now? If you're dead, then I will be dead with you! There will be no more suffering and we will be together! Does that not appeal to you?"  
  
**"We couldn't care less about the others. They can all die, and they will. Besides, we are now half alive. Time is reviving us, just as it was meant to... You have to stay alive until we are there. You have no choice..."**  
_  
Serge awoke in a sweat, still in the temple and under the watchful eye of its caretaker. Steena looked at the boy, who was gasping for air. "Step out for a moment to clean your lungs, if you must. But do come back. I must speak with you about the strange occurrences that have sprung up recently."  
  
Bewildered at the power of the incense which had caused him to dream, he sat on the steps outside. Fires were being lit right and left, and flowers were strung all around. The funeral was to start soon. Sighing, he returned to the altar and again stared into the stones. Before he could get too drawn into them, Steena scooped them up, placing them in the pocket of the pale grey cloak she had donned while he was out. "Serge, we will talk after this ceremony. But first, you must see the results of your actions. Come." With that the two left and he was whisked into the darkness of the night by the somber priestess.  
  
The next things he saw were the fires, sticking out like burning sore thumbs amidst the black of the sky. All was clear and silent, save for the sobs of the villagers. The bodies of the deceased were laid out on beds of flowers. Everyone gathered in a line to walk by and give their respects. Familiar faces streamed by with tear-filled eyes. Serge wanted to approach and apologize, but Steena held him back. He was the last to file by. As he laid his hand upon each girl, a voice whispered into his ear.  
  
**_ "Opassa Beach...,"_** spoke the specter of Janice.  
  
**_"Revival of time...,"_** whispered Marcy.  
  
As he took his hands off the cold bodies, the eye-mark that burned onto his hand the last time he touched the girls returned. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. He ran to Steena and showed her the mark. She gasped as she recognized the meaning of the symbol. "T...th...that is the mark of Zeal!"

-----------

Oki, since I haven't used our friend the disclaimer in a while, now I shall. THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! They are Square's. Good enough for ya?

Short, I know, but it only comes in spurts. And thanx to the people who have reviewed my stuff already. Its what inspires me to do more, of course. That said, I have NO IDEA when chappie 5 is coming... but I do know the end of our little tale...


	5. Whispers of Truth

And yes, I know that the characters do not belong to me. tear They are Square's. Yay Square! But the lament/thought/story continued is mine.

Serge looked, bewildered at what the elder had said. He had no idea what Zeal was, nor what having "the mark" meant. For the remainder of the ceremony, Serge kept his hands in his pockets, not daring to look up at Steena. She stared at him the whole time, averting her gaze only to prepare the last rites of passage to the realm of the dead. Both left the crowded circle of gatherers earlier than anyone else. As the two approached the elder's tent, Serge finally turned to Steena, as confused as he had ever been.

Steena knew what was coming before it happened. "I suppose you want to know what that mark means, don't you? Speak up, if it is your request. I would rather you not know, but as things are, I do not think this mystery can be hidden much longer."

They entered and sat upon the exquisite rugs, as Steena proceeded to light various candles and oil wells. The boy could not speak. He continuously ran his fingers around the eye shape that was now as apparent as a scar.

Without waiting a second longer, Steena began her explanation. "About 12,000 years ago, there was a kingdom of magic and amazing power. It was known as the kingdom of Zeal, named after its Queen. Queen Zeal was a ruthless tyrant, falling under the spell of her own greed and arrogance. As you should know and remember well, she had a daughter named Schala, who lives on in your friend Kid. What you might not have remembered was that she also had a son named Janus. The Zeal family carried an eye-shaped mark on their hands, to distinguish themselves from the desolate and the rich. Queen Zeal's madness grew to a frightening extent one day, such that it ripped open the fabric of time and sent little Janus hurtling into the future. The boy was found by a blob by the name of Ozzie, and was raised to become the dark wizard Magus. In time, he found a way to return to the past and attempt to save his sister accompanied by the heroes of time whose ghosts you familiarize with. As you know, Janus came too late and Schala was trapped in the nothingness of time. Through the clone-daughter process, Schala was reborn as Kid, and thus her role in your tale is more than clear. Any questions so far?"

Serge thought back to all the nights he has heard Kid's voice, calling and yearning for him. He knew she was really Schala, explaining a newly visible emblem on her skin; but why did he have the mark on his hand? And what did Harle have to do with any of it? He stared at the design and watched it glow faintly with a purple light.

Without warning, Steena continued. "After using her daughter's power in conjunction with the Mammon Machine, Queen Zeal created the Black Omen, a ship that could withstand time itself. It existed outside of time, so to speak. Thus, for 12,000 years, Zeal was thought to be immortal as reminded by the black palace in the sky. Her plans to rule time were interrupted when Crono and his companions were able to infiltrate the Black Omen and defeat the forces inside. They destroyed the Mammon Machine and Queen Zeal, escaped, and thought all was well. But as it turned out, though the Black Omen disappeared, Queen Zeal did not. She too went through the clone-daughter process in the dimensional vortex, and reappeared in your life one year ago as the jester of the night. She shows such affection for both you and Kid, apparently for all the right reasons..."

Serge's eyes could not have been wider at the moment. "You mean... to tell me... that after all this time, all this... wanting to kill Kid, the incident with the Dragon Gods, that...Harle... is alive... and is Kid's mother?"

"Good deductions, my boy. But I'm afraid you haven't figured out the whole story as it is. Think. Why do you hear the voices of Harle and Kid in your dreams alone? Why do they seek to find you again? Why will they stop at nothing to have you? Do you not recall Lucca's letter to Kid, in which she included a fond hello to her old friend Janus? She knew he would be there... she knew you would be there..."


End file.
